


sehun finally gets it

by spicygirls (karmakarma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, bff sekai and taohun, even thru text i still can't shut up, girl sehun/girl suho, or i guess there is a plot but youve read it before :/, this was supposed to be 3k words max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakarma/pseuds/spicygirls
Summary: Things finally work out for Sehun and the awful, awful crush she's had on her best friend's older sister for forever.





	sehun finally gets it

**Author's Note:**

> in case it gets confusing cos no names were changed: only sehun, suho, and tao are girls here

Sehun finally un-smushes her face from her pillow and looks up to see Junmyeon standing at her bedroom door. She begins to stutter.

Junmyeon unnie is back from the States for good this time, and she's been hanging out a lot with her younger brother Jongin, trying to get back in the swing of living in Korea. That must be why she's here, tagging along with his unnanounced visit to his best friend's apartment. It's just as welcome as it isn't.  

"Nini told me you needed help getting ready for Baekhyun's." Junmyeon says brightly, tugging forward the strap of the duffel bag Sehun didn't notice she had slung over her shoulder. "I brought makeup and some extra clothing options."

There's Sehun's own distinct lack of a bra that she's reminded of as she shifts against her sheets, and she curses the wardrobe she has for lounging around at home. "I'm, uh, not going to—"

"If you flake on Baek, you know you're only going to regret it." Jongin says, walking past his sister to sit at the foot of Sehun's bed like it's his.

Junmyeon doesn't know Baekhyun, but she says, "He's right." And then, she starts walking toward Sehun, about to throw her bag onto the double bed when she follows with, "So let me get you out of those clothes already."

Sehun's breath catches in her throat as the bag lands on Jongin's lap, and her lungs no longer wish to help with the intake of air. That's not how she was supposed to take Junmyeon's words, but she can't help it—her mind strays in that direction when her childhood crush is concerned. Sue her. She's so mortified she doesn't think to send a glare over at Jongin, who knows no subtlety. In full view of his sister, he wags his eyebrows at her with a smirk in place, but he'll live another day. Sehun hopes she doesn't.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Jongin grins, brings his hands up in V-signs and smushes their joints together, repeating it a couple times until Sehun understands his reference and all she can do is sit there in bed, flushed a pretty shade of pink but open-mouthed in shock as he pushes Junmyeon's things off of him and onto Sehun's bare feet.

Junmyeon doesn't seem to find anything odd. She goes and starts rummaging through her duffel, the contents of which look like she might've pulled out of a blender, and out comes a plaid ball of fabric Sehun can't make heads or tails of. Junmyeon holds it up with a really fucking attractive smile that has Sehun's heart wavering without warning. "Hi," she says, quieter now that she's closer and Jongin isn't here. Then she reaches over to pet Sehun's head how she always does whenever she feels like it. "Put this on. I think it'll look good on you." she says.

Sehun's still too flustered to be able to have any hopes of being smooth, but she's still functioning, and she knows at a base level that she wants to please her Junmyeon unnie, so she takes it in her hands and develops an inappropriately strong resolve to wear it as best she can. First, she has to put it on, however, and she kind of just sits there with it in her hands, waiting for Junmyeon to turn or leave or give Sehun privacy in any form. Junmyeon just looks at her with the same pretty smile, and, fuck, even her teeth are cute.

That being said, there's no way Sehun's stripping in front of Junmyeon. At least, not like this. Not unless Junmyeon's helping her do it, whispering dirty things and letting her hands wander. Maybe her mouth too. Sehun chokes and thinks, yeah, this is why it can't happen like this.

"Uh, could you, um..."

Luckily, Junmyeon gets what Sehun means right away. "Ah, sorry!" She sort of waddles the other way until Sehun sees her back. Sehun knows all Junmyeon has in her line of sight is the door, but that doesn't make her feel any less exposed. She slips  off her sweats and swaps them for a very, very tiny skirt as quickly as she can.

Sehun's sleeping shirt is oversized, just barely covering her butt, and they're almost the same length. Her newly revealed skin is cold and tingly and she's so aware of every inch of it in that instant. "I think this might be too small." Sehun says, which has Junmyeon craning her neck to look at her.

All of Junmyeon's attention is on Sehun's body now, and the younger wants nothing more than to disappear.Her gaze is so focused and appraising, the way her eyes flit over her hips, down her legs, up to her chest for whatever reason. Junmyeon takes the few steps needed to close the distance between the two of them and begins to lift up Sehun's shirt.

Sehun panics, hands flying up to clutch onto Junmyeon's wrists to stop her from going any farther because Sehun has nothing but goosebumps underneath her thin t-shirt, and as much as it's always been a fantasy for Junmyeon to undress her, she thinks this is a little far from how it should go.

Junmyeon laughs, breaks the tension of her sudden, apparent scrutiny. "Relax, Sehunnie." she says, and the smile playing on her lips is a little different from the one she gave Sehun just a moment ago. She's seen it before, in person and in her sleep, the soft curl of Junmyeon's mouth and warm, glittery eyes. Sehun feels her shoulders fall. "I just wanna see how it fits around the waist. It fits, right?" Although Sehun's fingers remain wrapped around Junmyeon's wrists, their grip is much looser, and Junmyeon takes this a sign to resume her task of exposing more of Sehun's body for her viewing pleasure.

"More or less, I guess." Sehun says, forcing her hands back down to her sides.

"Look at you," Junmyeon murmurs almost to herself. "You're really all grown up." Her voice is so quiet and gentle as she looks Sehun up and down with the most pleased expression on her face. Sehun doesn't want to think she's imagining the pride in Junmyeon's eyes, but she must be. Nevertheless, it causes a shiver to run down her spine, and, god, she's affected. "You look so good in my skirt. We must have the same waistline even though you're so tall."

Sehun, self-conscious, tugs the hem down in an attempt to cover herself up. She didn't do the clasp after putting the skirt on, so the zipper in the back loosens, and the whole skirt follows. She ends up revealing more of her flat stomach for Junmyeon to see, doesn't know what to make of the eyes that follow the movement and settle on her belly. "This is yours?" She asks to fill the silence. The air around her feels so thick because Sehun guessed it must have been in the first place, but it's different when she thinks about how she's in Junmyeon's clothes because Junmyeon herself put her in them. She wants to put Junmyeon in hers too. The thought of her beloved Junmyeon unnie swimming in one of her own hoodies has her mind going stupid.

"Yeah," Junmyeon says, distracted. She tucks the front of Sehun's shirt into the skirt and touches her, lets her hands run across Sehun's waist before letting out a sigh. Under her breath, Junmyeon mumbles, "So tiny."

Sehun thinks it's funny, considering Junmyeon comes up to about her chin, but all humor leaves her when Junmyeon plops down on the bed so that she's eye level with where her hands are still holding onto Sehun, letting go to place her delicate fingers on either side of Sehun's knee. It's skin-to-skin contact that Sehun can barely manage when Junmyeon starts dragging her touch up higher and higher until Junmyeon's covered almost all the distance between where she started and the fabric of her panties.

Sehun can't stop the whimper that comes out of her mouth.

Junmyeon glances up. "Sorry, did that tickle?" Sehun feels like a spell's been broken.

There's no other reason separate from the truth that Sehun can think of, so she nods. "A little, yeah."

"Sorry," Junmyeon repeats. "It's just that your legs are amazing. So long." This time, it's her palms she uses on Sehun's thigh, gliding back down the smooth, milky flesh. Her hands are so small and so fucking soft and there's no way she doesn't feel the gooseflesh that rises underneath her touch. "I'm jealous. I wonder what I must look like next to you." Junmyeon ends with a squeeze and a light pat to the back of the knee before taking her hands off entirely to return her attention to the bag.

Sehun, after getting over her crush's intimate touching of such a sensitive area with a few shuddery breaths, blinks in surprise. Junmyeon wonders what she would look like next to Sehun? It's such a foreign thought. Sehun's spent too many hours in her childhood, in recent years too, thinking how awful she must look next to Junmyeon. Sure, Sehun is tall, long with a narrow waist, but she thinks she's  _too_ tall, that her shoulders are too broad and her chest too flat. Ever since she was a child, she's always wanted a form like Junmyeon's gentle, curved, womanly form, but she ended up with one more similar to Jongin's.

Jongin, who is (also) five foot ten and a certified male specimen.

The only thing Sehun is proud of is her ass, but sometimes it makes her sad when she thinks about how maybe if her huge butt and tiny boobs evened out, she would've been a lot happier with her body.

But to think that Junmyeon, with her perfect hourglass figure, would feel insecure about  _her_  body next to Sehun.

"I think my tops might be a little loose for you." Junmyeon says without any trace of bitterness at the implication that she's bigger. Sehun agrees. Again, Sehun's so flat it hurts, and Junmyeon's, well, far from it.

In the end, they agree on one of Sehun's own skimpy little numbers that Junmyeon says she really, really likes on her, says she remembers the last time Sehun wore it and wants to see her in it again.

"You don't think it's too much?" Sehun holds her arms in front of a large part of her half exposed chest. "With this skirt and everything?"

"Not at all," Junmyeon has on a teasing smirk that Sehun has always been weak for, "if anything, it's too little."

"Unnie," Sehun whines, pulling her arms more tightly around herself. She still hasn't let Junmyeon see all of her.

"Don't worry about it too much. You'll be wearing a coat anyway." Junmyeon says. "But we can call in Nini for a second opinion if you want."

When Jongin comes in, he and Sehun gesture for Junmyeon to turn around before Sehun shows off her outfit for what would be the first time of the evening.

"Noona, please," Jongin pouts. "We're gonna be late if you fight us every step of the way."

That's a bit unfair. "Hey," Junmyeon's frowning. "I've been helpful every step of the way, thank you very much! I'm the stylist! And if one of us has to look away, it's you." She turns to the youngest of them. "Right, Sehunnie?"

Sehun holds her gaze nervously, unsure of how to say no, actually, it'd have to be you, unnie. It's Junmyeon who makes her nervous, not Jongin. Never Jongin.

Dense as she has the tendency to be, Junmyeon seems to understand anyway, and a hurt expression ghosts over her features for a moment before she turns around. Her arms are crossed, but she doesn't sound upset when she says, "Go ahead. I won't look."

Jongin peels Sehun's arms from where she wrapped them around her body because she's still occupied with staring at Junmyeon, worried about her reaction, and he looks his friend up and down for a second before humming.

"It's fine. Let's get going." Jongin says.

Ten minutes after Sehun's done her hair and makeup, the two of them climb into Jongin's hand-me-down car from when Junmyeon was his age because Junmyeon declared him the designated driver for the evening. She said it's because Sehun looks so good and deserves to have as much fun as she can tonight. Sehun preens.

Sehun, however, should've known better than to trust Jongin when she stepped into the car knowing they were headed somewhere that would have the presence of both free booze and his ex-girlfriend. She ends up calling Junmyeon after a few hours, embarrassed but tipsy herself.

"Of course I can get you." Junmyeon says, and Sehun imagines her jumping off the couch to find some proper driving shoes.

Junmyeon was probably catching up on her favorite late night TV shows, lame ones that Sehun would otherwise never hear about, and it makes her feel bad because Junmyeon doesn't get much downtime from work and she must be tired in more ways than one from the move. Sehun would've asked someone else to get her home, but everyone she knows is at the party, and she has a big exam first thing the next morning.

"Thanks, unnie." Sehun, head throbbing and eyes screwed shut, mumbles into the receiver. She falls asleep sitting on the edge of the sidewalk like that, a little past midnight on a busy street full of other bars and clubs in Itaewon, and she awakens to Junmyeon scolding her.

Normally, Sehun would put a lot more stock into what Junmyeon was saying, even moreso with her frantic tone of voice, but her head  _hurts_ and this is the first time she wasn't enamored by the sounds of Junmyeon. When she forces her eyes open while Junmyeon straps her into the backseat of a car that doesn't smell familiar at all, Sehun realizes she's all dressed up herself. She must've had plans.

Sehun has a little bit too much alcohol in her system to appreciate Junmyeon's whole outfit, or what this means really, but she does appreciate the cleavage in her face as Junmyeon makes sure Sehun's upright and buckled in properly.

Sehun feels like she's already hungover, and while she makes the effort to cover her eyes to eliminate light from her vision completely, Junmyeon keeps talking. It's not so loud this time, so Sehun listens enough to know it's an introduction of the man in the driver's seat. All Sehun can think is how that better not be Junmyeon's boyfriend or love interest or anyone along those lines because that means he's competition and there's no way the competition gets to see Sehun this fucked up.

They get back to Sehun's apartment in a few minutes. Or, maybe, longer than that. Sehun can kind of remember falling asleep in the car. Right now, Junmyeon's touching her bare thigh even more than she's already done tonight, but with the intention of trying to get her up and out. It's such a miniscule movement that it would take for Junmyeon to touch Sehun where she's been dreaming of for the majority of her adolescent years, and it's so, so frustrating to her after she let Junmyeon play dress up with her and had her mind in the gutter the whole time. Still half asleep, Sehun parts her legs in the world's weakest attempt to shake Junmyeon off, and whines out her name. 

"Yifan, can I get some help here?" Junmyeon asks. Her hands move to the outsides of Sehun's thighs so she can push them back together.

Sehun feels herself being lifted up into someone's arms, feels a firm, broad chest against her cheek, and then, too quickly, her couch again. Her skirt's getting pulled down too.

"Sehunnie, at least try to hide your underwear from the rest of the world, yeah?" Junmyeon says, hands still brushing against Sehun's bare legs. She's glad she heard Junmyeon say good night to her friend already because it's just the two of them now. "Like, we all get you have a cute butt, but please."

"Pot," Sehun points at Junmyeon, then at herself, "Kettle." She says, thinking of Junmyeon's perfect chest on display with her eyes still closed. "You're black."

"What?"

"I said you're hot and I like your tits."

" _What_?" Junmyeon can't believe what just came out of her sweet, little Sehun's mouth.

"I'll cover up when you do." Sehun opens her eyes, squinting against the light of her living room. "But thanks for coming to get me. You were busy for once."

"Hey," Junmyeon pouts, and Sehun will thank gods and the universe that she was too drunk to have the energy to pinch Junmyeon's cheeks and coo at her like a baby, but, fuck does Sehun want to. "I have a life, you know. Although I will drop everything to come and get you, it seems."

"You would?" Maybe it's all the alcohol in Sehun's system, but she feels a surge of the warm and fuzzies. Junmyeon's always been so nice to her, has always taken special care of her.

"It looks like it, huh?" This is when Junmyeon would point out it's rude to answer a question with another question, but it's her own line, and she scratches the back of her neck with an awkward smile. Sehun still thinks it's pretty. "Who else would tell me I'm hot even though I'm getting fat?"

"Anyone," Sehun snorts because boys are easy like that. But also, Sehun has noticed that Junmyeon's been a little softer, more filled out than she was the last time Sehun saw her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life."

Junmyeon doesn't reply to Sehun for a long time. She gapes like a fish, opening, closing, and opening her mouth again because it's so unexpected. It's weird to hear that from the someone like Sehun, Junmyeon thinks. She always looks like she's walked straight out of a photoshoot. Junmyeon doesn't think she's the only one who wonders why she doesn't model.

"Thanks," Junmyeon says in the end, making her smile a little wider than she is comfortable to try and express her gratitude. Even though she's never been one to refuse a compliment, she adds, "That's high praise coming from you."

With much effort, Sehun shakes her head. It might've been the most laborious action she's made in her life. " _Shh_. You're the kindest, most hardworking and responsible person I know, but if you didn't look like that," a giggle, "I don't think you would've starred in so many of my wet dreams growing up." It's funny how moving is so difficult for Sehun, but the words won't stop flowing. "You're really hot, unnie. I promise."

The laugh Junmyeon lets out is loud and abrupt, enough to make Sehun flinch. "Wow," Junmyeon's says, eyes twinkling with mischief like she's heard the joke of the century. "You're completely in love with me aren't you?"

It's obviously rhetorical and the furthest thing from serious, but Sehun, in her current state, throws her head back onto the couch and an arm over her eyes, humming in agreement. "Getting there, yeah."

Sehun's met only with silence for too long before she hears Junmyeon's sigh, her soft murmurs telling Sehun to get some rest. She didn't even get a head pat.

Sehun fucked up, didn't she?

***

At six o'clock the next morning, Sehun gets up. Her hangover is a lot more bearable than she would've thought and thanks god that the worst of it happened last night, but then she remembers what happened between her and Junmyeon, the things she said, and she crawls right back under the blankets.

The backup alarm rings, and she groans when she realizes she can't push back getting ready for her exam any longer.

Sehun goes through her morning routine the same way she does everyday, just with a grimace every few minutes her brain forces her own words, in her own sloppy drunk voice, to the front of her mind. She gets to class earlier than she was expecting, but can enjoy neither that nor the overly dramatic-about-being-hungover Baekhyun complete with oversized sunglasses and scowl.

There are small mercies thrown her way when she thinks about embarrassing herself in front of Junmyeon only a handful of times as she takes the test, but that too is short-lived when she turns her phone back on and gets a phone call from Jongin.

"What the hell happened last night?" He sounds halfway between mad and worried. Loud too, and Sehun curses his inability to have a hangover.

Sehun breaks into a sweat. Something tells her this isn't about her disappearing around midnight to get home at a reasonable hour. "Junmyeon unnie told you?"

"Of course she told me, Sehun." Jongin sounds pissed. The only other time Sehun can recall him being this angry was when he caught his eldest sister's ex cheating. "I can't fucking believe you."

Sehun's not the type to snap. Whining and sulking, for sure, but it looks like she's particularly irritable today. Her own (baby) hangover can't take this attitude. "I can do whatever I want, Jongin." It's not like anything's going to come out of it, she thinks bitterly.

"Well, obviously not because you go around pulling shit like this, huh?"

"What the fuck?" Sehun's shocked at Jongin's reaction. Who does he think he is to judge Sehun this aggressively?

"Stop being so defensive over this." She can hear the dirty looks he's giving her. "You should be able to admit you're wrong about this at the very least."

"Wrong!?"

"Yeah, wrong! You—" Jongin started to raise his voice, but seems to think better of it. It's pissing Sehun off now too, how he almost shouted at her over this. She's never heard him yell at anyone in anger. "I'm not doing this over the phone. I'm swinging by your place at about three. Make sure you're home."

Then the line cuts and Sehun's even more annoyed that Jongin's bossing her around, giving orders like she has to check with him before doing anything important. 

When Sehun gets home, after declining an invitation to a nice Chinese restaurant to celebrate the end of the test, she occupies herself with cleaning her apartment. She feels so off after getting scolded by Jongin, even though she knows she didn't do anything he can be mad over. He shows up while she throws out an expired bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

Sehun wipes the wetness of the condensation off on a kitchen towel and answers the door, ready to fix Jongin with her iciest glare. Instead, she blinks once, twice in surprise because, before she realizes it, she's in a bone-crushing hug with a whining best friend.

"I hate you." Jongin has his chin hooked over Sehun's shoulder. "You're so fucking lucky nothing happened to you."

Confused, Sehun pushes Jongin off of her. It takes a few tries, but he finally lets go and Sehun sees the most gentle expression on his face. Just a few hours ago he was this close to yelling at her.

"Mood swings, much?"

"Ha-ha." Jongin says, and it's like things are back to normal how he pushes past her and moves toward the sofa. "Really funny, but you don't have the right to make fun of me for how you made us all feel." He sits down instead of throwing himself across the cushions as usual. "After noona first told me what happened, we lost our shit."

Sehun's never felt the burn of humiliation more acutely. "Holy fuck, how many people did she tell?" 

"Just me, but I kinda freaked out and the hyungs asked me what happened and I told them, and then we all freaked out." Jongin says. "What were you thinking going out onto a busy street, drunk, at twelve midnight, and  _falling asleep_ on the  _sidewalk_? Did you want to die?"

"...what?"

"I know you're gonna get mad at me for saying this, and I can hear noona's voice in my head too, but do you remember how you were dressed? I can't--just imagining--Sehun--" Deep breath. "You know what could've happened to you if Junmyeon noona didn't get to you when she did? And with someone any less intimidating than Kris hyung?"

Sehun's teeth catch on her bottom lip. Now she understands Jongin's anger. 

"Oh," is all she can say because she was prepared to fight Jongin, make snide remarks and target things about him that weren't at all relevant to the point of discussion. She's not prepared for the onslaught of care and loving concern in response to her admittedly stupid actions. To think she forgot about that, only remembered her short interaction with Junmyeon before she lost consciousness on her own couch. "Sorry."

Jongin sighs. "Don't be sorry, Sehun. Just don't do shit like that again, alright?" He sounds so mature Sehun kind of wants to punch him. She doesn't. She pouts at him because that works on everyone, and then pads over to give him a nice, sweet hug.

Before an hour is up, Jongin is out of her apartment again. He has a paper due at 11:59 but made time to come see Sehun because he was so worried. She's even more touched, and thinks she has to treat him, all of her oppas out for a meal for causing such a panic.

***

Christmas is over and Junmyeon would have been gone by now, back to her life as a working girl in the States, but she's still here and Sehun's still avoiding her. There have been a few close calls, the worst of which being when Jongin alerted her he was bringing his sister to Sehun's apartment in ten minutes to pick up a blazer he'd forgotten he'd left with her a few months ago, but she managed to miss that run-in by rushing out and claiming to be busy. She ended up hiding in the coffee shop down the block for about an hour too long in case he had trouble finding it.

Other than that, Sehun's life is proceeding the way it always does. She's enjoying the break with her little circle of friends, and when she gets sick of being around dicks as she is so inclined to, she invites Zitao out for shopping, forces her not to talk about boys she finds cute or mention anything at all about being straight.

On one of those dates, Sehun runs into Junmyeon.

Zitao is going on about an eyeshadow palette, dragging Sehun into a makeup store to find one that will give her the perfect smokey eye the next time they go out, and Junmyeon's inside, holding a little black shopping bag by the register.

"Sehunnie," Junmyeon breathes. The look on her face, the airiness in her voice, it all makes Sehun think Junmyeon missed her. And, fuck, she's so pretty with her cheeks red from the cold and her shiny hair that now falls just above her collarbones, a good few inches from its old length. She's a vision in her white wool coat too, with a turtleneck of the same color underneath looking pure as fresh, falling snow.

Sehun doesn't say or do anything, but Zitao does. She looks between them a couple times before grabbing Sehun's hand, weaving fingers between hers saying, "C'mon, that lipstick you left all over my neck last week is gotta be in here somewhere."

Sehun watches the corners of Junmyeon's pretty mouth tilt downwards, the furrow of her delicate brows grow pronounced, and curses herself for the spark of hope she feels that it might be Junmyeon getting jealous.

"Hey, wait," Junmyeon reaches out to touch Sehun's wrist on the side Zitao isn't on. The tips of her fingers are cold as she gives a wary look to the Chinese girl. "Let me buy you a coffee after this?" And then, like she almost wasn't going to say it, "I'll wait for you in the Starbucks by the bus stop." After a tight smile, she's gone.

Zitao keeps her eyes on Junmyeon as she leaves, sees her lips purse and gaze drop as she starts to head down the street before turning to Sehun. "Junmyeon unnie?" she guesses. "She's cute. Brave, too, especially if I made her believe we were hooking up."

"Why would you do that?" Sehun extracts her hand from Zitao's, gets an eye roll in the process.

"Shut up." Zitao makes a show of wiping her palms on her skinny jeans and gets an eye roll out of Sehun for that. "You saw the jealousy on her face. You liked it." 

Sehun's heartbeat picks up at the thought, but she sours after shooting it down. "She wasn't jealous." she says.

Zitao grabs Sehun by the shoulders and turns her in her hands, pushing her toward the door. "And you're not going to Starbucks."

It takes much longer than it should have for the two of them to make it to the coffee shop because Zitao gets distracted by a sale from a designer she can't afford, and by the time they make it down the road, Junmyeon's almost done with the blueberry muffin on her table. There's also two cups of coffee on it, one with a lipstick mark and the other in front of the empty chair in front of her.

Zitao said she'd stay by the door so as not to interrupt, but when Sehun starts getting cold feet and turns to look for her, she isn't anywhere in sight and then she hears her name fall from Junmyeon's lips for a second time that day.

"Hi," Sehun says. She stands there without doing much, looking at her own shoes mostly.

"Here," The sound of the paper cup gliding over the lacquered wood surface. "I'm glad you came to see me. We really need to talk."

That gets Sehun to look up. She sees a tender expression on Junmyeon's face, one that's pretty much begging her to sit down and have some because they both know that's going to make Sehun stick around for a bit. It makes her melt some, so she does just that, takes a sip and starts the timer.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Your feelings for me." Sehun almost chokes. "You avoiding me."

How blunt. 

"Okay."

Junmyeon doesn't say anything after that, waits for Sehun to meet her gaze before saying, "I thought you were straight." Sehun stares. The implications behind that specific choice of words are going to give her a migraine if Junmyeon doesn't clear things up within the next few seconds. "I didn't think you'd think anything of all my flirting." Somehow, she made it worse.

"I'm--" Sehun starts to pick at the cardboard sleeve, "You--you've been flirting?"

"Well, yeah," Junmyeon looks down, traces patterns into the woodgrain. "Do you think I touch all of my dongsaengs like you?"

Sehun's never seen Junmyeon with another female dongsaeng, but she's seen her with Jongin and Chanyeol and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and, yeah, she touches them a lot, but she guesses they are all pretty innocent. A far cry from all the stroking and caresses that seem to be reserved for her thighs, waist, back that Junmyeon's only started in recent years.

"Anyway, none of that matters since I guess you have something going on with someone else now." Junmyeon says. "I just wanted to tell you this in case you thought I took your confession badly and felt embarrassed over it. It was very nice to hear from my dream girl, but I guess all the timing was off."

Sehun can't believe her ears. Her eyes, either. Junmyeon looks even smaller, hunched in on herself and refusing to meet Sehun's eyes anymore.

"Dream girl?" Sehun's voice comes out like a squeak. "Unnie, are you...into girls?"

This whole time, Sehun thought Junmyeon was being the stereotypical painfully straight older woman that every lesbian had to develop deep, inappropriate feelings for, but, holy shit, was Sehun, minus the older part, that for Junmyeon?

"Sorry," Junmyeon says. "I wanted you to know all of this, but I didn't know how to tell you after everything that happened, and you have your new girl now, so--"

"Fuck Zitao." Junmyeon's eyes widen. "She's hot but annoying and super into guys." 

"That's the girl from the MAC store...?" Junmyeon asks, confusion evident on her features. "But she said--the lipstick...?"

"Her stupid idea to make you jealous."

"Oh?"

"I still want you." Sehun feels brave enough to say. "A lot."

"Oh." Junmyeon says. "I still want you too. A lot." And it's so earnest, so sincere, that Sehun's heart flutters and her stomach does about a hundred flips. Junmyeon's always been so  _sweet,_  but the real meaning behind her words don't go above Sehun's head, and she feels that in her gut too.

Sehun bites her lip. "Don't say that to me unless you're planning to do something about it." They're still out in public, but it's Junmyeon she's talking about, and if Junmyeon asked for her right here and now, she'd give it up without a second thought. Sehun doesn't miss the way her eyes follow her mouth.

"Can I take you home, Sehunnie?"

***

Sehun can't believe she said those things. It turned out to not be too bad, she thinks, as Junmyeon's hands travel up her thighs once more, this time, finally going all the way up to rub at her through her panties.

"Holy fuck," Sehun jolts at the first bit of contact because it's so fucking surreal to her. Her hands fly to grab Junmyeon's wrist.

"Is this too much too quickly?" Junmyeon asks. She's trying to pull her hand back in case that's it, but Sehun's grip has her locked there.

"No, no, no," Sehun says. "I just—fuck. Please touch me."

Junmyeon laughs. "I'm trying to, baby."

Sehun whines at the pet name. Her hands come off of Junmyeon slowly, and she places them back on Junmyeon's shoulders with some awkwardness. After a deep breath, Junmyeon pushes the tips of her fingers against Sehun with more force, and Sehun releases the tension in her body.

Junmyeon's fingers move in tight little circles, watching Sehun's eyes fall shut and her eyebrows draw together as her unnie works. It doesn't take long for the fabric to dampen, and when it does, Junmyeon laughs again, calls Sehun easy in a way that might have been offensive had it been anyone else in any other situation, but it's Junmyeon and she sounds overly fond.

Sehun responds with a rock of her hips.

"Can I take these off?" Junmyeon doesn't stop moving, so Sehun doesn't either, but she nods, disappointed when it makes Junmyeon pull away to peel off Sehun's panties.

The cold hits Sehun where she's wettest, and she flushes even redder when she realizes she's completely soaked through her underwear. Junmyeon pulls her down for a second to give her a light kiss on the mouth.

"So cute," Junmyeon says when Sehun's exposed, presses another kiss above her clit because, as Sehun also realizes with a racing heart, Junmyeon's pretty mouth isn't too far from it. "Can I...?"

Two fingers slide into Sehun without any resistance whatsoever, which surprises Sehun, and when Junmyeon curls her fingers and makes her shout, she's shocked again to learn how good everything feels when it's Junmyeon doing it to her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Junmyeon's teasing but Sehun nods again, overwhelmed enough for the humor to fly over her head.

"Yeah, fuck," Sehun breathes out, " I fucking love it,"

Another laugh from Junmyeon. "Since when did you become such a potty mouth?"

Sehun flushes even further, deciding not to acknowledge it. "Can you take your shirt off, unnie?" Sehun's in a tight shirt and tiny skirt, both with nothing underneath unless a pair of thigh high stockings count, but Junmyeon's in her sweater and jeans. It's not fair.

"Hmm," Junmyeon scrunches her nose while pretending to think. Sehun thinks it cute, but she wishes she didn't because it's Junmyeon being a dick and it alarms her to discover she kinda wants Junmyeon to be mean to her. "Only if you promise to ride me."

Poor Sehun, so caught up in everything, obediently follows. She tightens her hold on Junmyeon's shoulders and starts lifting her hips up and down, forward and backward, asks, "Like this?" through quiet panting.

"Yeah, just like that, babe." Junmyeon says and Sehun keens at the praise. "But let me go for a second, yeah? I can't get naked when you're like this, you know."

Sehun stills and pulls now three fingers out of her to grab onto the hem of Junmyeon's turtleneck and lifts it up half-heartedly. "Please?" she says.

Junmyeon's wearing a bra underneath, but that comes off too when she follows Sehun's request, and Sehun swears she gets dizzy at the sight of the most perfect boobs she's ever seen in her life. She's face to face with the tits of her dreams.

And then, just to prove this can't be real, Junmyeon changes her mind, grabs onto Sehun's hips, and says, "Ride my face instead?" Sehun blinks at her. "I haven't been able to get it out of my head since you said you think of me when you masturbate."

"Um, actually," Sehun bites her lip. "I was kind of thinking I could, uh, do it for you, you know? I really want to."

Bottom lip jutting out, Junmyeon coos. "You wanna show me how you touch yourself to thoughts of me? That's adorable." Her smile doesn't match the words coming out of her mouth. "I'd love to see how pretty you look when you finger yourself. Will you do it ass up for me?"

"That's not what I meant!" Sehun pushes at Junmyeon's shoulder, noticing the way her breasts sway in response. God, she's so fucking hot. "Oh my god! I meant that I wanted to, you know, for you...with my mouth..."

Junmyeon surprises her again with a kiss to her hip. "Okay, I'll give you what you want."

"You do that a lot."

This time, a smattering of kisses across Sehun's tummy.

There's still some denim hiding Junmyeon from Sehun's view, and when she peels them off, makes a mental note to ask if she can borrow them one day, Sehun marvels at the look of Kim Junmyeon, the lead in most of her fantasies, sexual and non, splayed out beneath her in just a lacy little thing.

Sehun finally touches Junmyeon's boobs. They're as wonderful as she imagined, soft and smooth and a bit too full for either of her hands to hold, and when her palms run over small, pink nipples, she hears Junmyeon's angelic voice moan.

The moans get sweeter and more delicious when Sehun pushes up and squeezes, grinding down on Junmyeon's leg at the same time because she's too weak to resist.

Eventually, Sehun moves down, between Junmyeon's legs, after her shirt gets pushed up to right under her armpits so her own chest is exposed. She feels kind of conscious because she really doesn't look like Junmyeon in this area, but when Junmyeon pinches her nipples and pulls, to watch them bounce as much as they will, she ends up feeling kind of sexy too, and decides she wants a taste of Junmyeon right now.

Sehun pushes Junmyeon's soaked panties to the side with pride, mouth watering at her scent combined with the visual of a swollen, leaking pussy right in her face. She wastes no time and sticks her tongue in, from the wettest part of her center and dragging it up to her throbbing clit. Junmyeon's slick, so fucking wet, with the softest everything Sehun's had the pleasure of eating out. Her pussy tastes like, well, pussy, but because it's Junmyeon, it's wonderful. Life-changing. And she got like this from touching Sehun, watching her feel good.

Sehun feels wetness slide down her thigh.

"Shit, Sehunnie," Junmyeon laughs, albeit strained, because she always laughs. "You're eager."

Sehun continues to taste, licking and sucking and eating Junmyeon out to her heart's content. There isn't much skill behind her actions, but there's so much conviction, and it draws out the most beautiful sounds from Junmyeon. Her thighs start to squeeze around Sehun's head, squishing her ears, and Junmyeon's moans increase in pitch the longer Sehun goes on.

It might not seem like a comfortable position, but Sehun's in heaven between Junmyeon's legs.

Sehun can't take it anymore and starts using her fingers on herself too. Just over her clit at first, kind of mirroring her tongue tracing shapes onto Junmyeon's clit and the fingers of her other hand deep inside as well, but then she starts to get carried away and rubs over her own entrance, wishing they were Junmyeon's fingers again. She circles her rim too because she kinda has a thing for that, and starts wondering if Junmyeon would be as into it as she is.

Right there, mouth on Junmyeon's pussy and fingers threatening to breach her own asshole, Sehun catches herself imagining it, Junmyeon all up in her ass—tongue, fingers, a toy—or vice versa, and bucks against her hand. It's a thought for another day, Sehun decides, and files the idea in the back of her mind for now.

Instead, Sehun goes back to the swollen nub above her own folds and, after a few more strokes, cries out into Junmyeon, from where she'd jammed her tongue in next to her fingers.

Sehun keeps pumping her fingers in and out of Junmyeon, weakly, and Junmyeon laughs again, breathless, "Did you really just come?"

There's some embarrassment creeping up on Sehun, but she's too high from her orgasm to commit to it. Junmyeon seems to get it and sits up until she's on her knees, rolls Sehun over until she's on her back, and settles above her face.

"Tongue out, babe." Junmyeon tucks a strand of hair behind Sehun's ear. "This is what you wanted, right?"

And Sehun's ready to go again. She releases her bottom lip from where it's caught between her teeth and sticks her tongue out, makes sure it's flat and wide and ready for Junmyeon. She also snakes a hand between her legs again, sliding three fingers in just as Junmyeon touches down. It draws sounds out of both of them, but Sehun's kind of embarrassed because it's Junmyeon getting eaten out and Sehun's the one who lets out a moan about ten times sluttier than Junmyeon's.

"You're really too cute." Junmyeon arranges her shiny hair so it falls over one shoulder as she rocks her hips, looking down at Sehun. "You know that, baby?"

Sehun whines again. The hand she's not using to fuck herself comes up to clutch onto one of Junmyeon's thighs, just to ground herself a little bit. Junmyeon seems to get it and takes it off, linking their fingers together instead and telling Sehun she's doing a great job.

Junmyeon eventually stops her broader forward-backward rocking and pushes harder and faster against Sehun's tongue, grinding in circles over it as she brings Sehun's hand to her breast. Sehun's resounding moan is louder than all the slick sounds filling the room, and it makes Junmyeon laugh again.

Sehun is so close now, screwing her eyes shut and willing Junmyeon to come already so she can watch it, feel it happen before she gets there a second time herself.

"Hang in there, baby," Junmyeon says between pants, and Sehun is a little bit in love.

Junmyeon's moans get higher and higher, her movements growing sloppier and more frantic too, until she lets out the most beautiful, high-pitched, melodic sound. She's pressing down against Sehun so hard there's pressure on her teeth, digging her nails into one of Sehun's hands. Her thighs are trembling too and Sehun can't believe Junmyeon is literally coming right on her face after such a long time of guiltily touching herself to this exact thought.

(Funnily enough, she's still touching herself to it, but now it's neither guilty nor just a thought.)

Junmyeon's breathing is still labored but it's deeper now, a little more stable, and when she pulls off, a long string of spit and general wetness keeps her and Sehun connected for a few more seconds before she takes a seat above Sehun's hips. She's creating a new slick spot as she reaches back, eyes locked with the younger girl, to play with her clit while Sehun takes care of the rest.

"You're such a sweet girl." Junmyeon is back to the tight circles she started Sehun off with. "Wanna come for me, Sehunnie?"

Then Junmyeon pinches and Sehun's back arches off the bed. The sound Sehun makes is high and whiny, almost like she didn't want to make it and Junmyeon had to wrench out of her. It lasts longer than the last one, but Junmyeon touches her gently as she recovers. Not even a few seconds after her whiteout moment, she shuts her legs and pulls out Junmyeon's now sandwiched hand.

"Please," Sehun says. "Stop." Weak and breathless, it makes Junmyeon laugh.

Sehun, all foggy in the brain, still finds it in herself to frown while watching Junmyeon wipe her soiled fingers on the wrinkled white expanse of bedsheet next to them. 

It was surprising for Sehun, to see how pretty much everything in Junmyeon's new apartment was wrinkled or a mess in general, but it was comforting too. Made everything seem that much more intimate. She has a good feeling that she'll get used to it, be in here a lot, maybe make her own messes too. It's a beautiful thought, and it carries on into her dreams right after she registers another light laugh and a kiss to her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> i want this out now so i will edit another time. forgive me
> 
> also pls..I LOVE COMMENTS !


End file.
